1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative panel and a method of producing it.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various kinds of decorative panels are known, but there is a need for new decorative panels characterized by special esthetic effects.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of providing new decorative panels having special esthetic effects.
The invention is based on the finding that such new decorative panels can be created by disposing a structured plastic layer provided with color effects between a carrier plate and a glass plate.
The invention comprises a decorative panel comprising a lower carrier plate, a structured plastic layer applied thereto and bearing an effect layer, and an upper glass plate spaced therefrom.
The structured plastic layer with a great variety of possible color effects results in new decorative panels with special esthetic effects.
The structured plastic layer is excellently protected between the two plates from being damaged or soiled. The surfaces of the decorative panel are flat and easy to clean.
The object of the invention is also a method of producing a decorative panel comprising the steps of applying a plastic layer in a structured form to a lower carrier plate, applying one or more effect layers to the plastic layer, spacing therefrom an upper glass plate, and optionally filling the space between the lower carrier plate and the upper glass plate with transparent plastic.
The inventive method is characterized by simplicity and a great range of possible variations.
The space between the lower carrier plate bearing structured plastic layer and effect layer and the upper glass plate is preferably filled with transparent plastic. The bond of the two plates with plastic, preferably elastic plastic, attains the strength and reliability of a compound body. The decorative panels have no unattractive edge areas since the space can be filled in as far as the edge.
The effect layer preferably consists of a thin metal layer which has in special esthetic effects. It is also preferable to provide different kinds of effect layers side by side so that the decorative panel has a pictorial and multicolor effect.
The structured plastic layer should have high adhesive power for the effect layer so that the latter is not detached when further effect layers are applied.
The structured plastic layer is preferably made of transparent plastic so that the esthetic effect is primarily caused by the applied effect layers.
The invention shall be explained in more detail below with reference to the drawing showing an exemplary embodiment.